The Life of a Lonely Girl
by Marie Hernandez
Summary: Angie Mollet is a Capitol Citizen girl, during the rebellion she suffered a lot and her thoughts were proved. She will have to do whatever she thought will be the best to keep going, no matter how bad her loses were before.


**THE LIFE OF A LONELY GIRL**

**BASED ON THE HUNGER GAMES: MOCKINGJAY**

And there, there's another explosion.

I cover my head with a pillow and I wait for someone that can come for me; I'm scared. "Angie! Where are you?!" I hear the voice of my dad calling me far away, and another explosion sounds near, I cry "Daddy! I'm here!" I shout in return when I see his shadow on the hallway.

He enters to the room and I run toward him; he hugs me strong to make me feel safer "Thanks God, you are okay" he says "he have to leave, we need to go to Snow's mansion, there we will be safe" he says and I nod.

We cross the streets, trying not to get seen by the rebels, till we arrived to the mansion, dad show the peacekeepers our district passes and they let us enter.

Here is full of Capitol Citizens, since little babies till old men and women, I hug daddy strong with a big noise of another explosion "it's okay, we will be safe here" he says and I nod.

"Dad?" I say and he looks at me "for what this rebellion is?"

"Do you remember the 74th Hunger Games?" he says and I nod "Well there was a girl, Katniss" he says "during the quarter quell, her wedding dress turned into a mockingjay, do you remember seeing it during an interview?" he says.

"Yes, I think it was because of her pin, wasn't it?" I say.

"It's more than that, the districts are now taking that mockingjay as a sign of rebellion, they want to cancel the games and turn Panem into something terrible" I look at him waiting to continue and a tall peacekeeper arrives with us.

"Daniel, we found Clarice she's near the Training Center" he says to my dad and he looks at me.

"I have to go with mom, Angie, stay here please" he says and I nod.

"Just promise me to be very careful" I say with tears in my eyes and he nods forcing a smile, he gives me a kiss and stands up.

"hey, can you take care of my daughter for a little while, she's just ten" says dad to an old woman and she nods giving me a smile that I don't reply "I will be back soon Angie" he says and leaves with the peacekeeper.

The day pass by and dad haven't come back, just more explosions and one that explode out of the mansion, I hope daddy and mommy are alright I need them, but for now I am here alone.

The doors of the mansion get open and a group of peacekeepers enter marching, they pass near me and I see them carrying someone, it's Katniss, Katniss Everdeen the girl daddy said is the leader of the rebellion the one that is causing a lot of death; she's crying, crying someone's name I can't hear well, but by her expression I think it's dead.

"Why she was crying?" I say to the old woman that is next to me.

"Did you hear the last two explosions?" she says to me and I nod "they killed her sister, Primrose."

I think of it for a moment and then I remember that name, Primrose, is the name of the girl from which her volunteered two years ago, a girl few years older than me, everyone loved her, but now she's gone.

"I'm sorry for her" I say and the woman nods.

"You shouldn't, she's not that good, she killed Alma Coin a minute ago and she will kill Snow, I'm sure of it" she says.

"She can't kill him, he's good and he's my uncle" I say.

"She won't stop for it, she knows what she wants" I shiver, and she pass her old hand on my head, I look at the doors of the mansion and I see daddy coming... alone, I stand up and he stops in front of me, I can see tears on his face, and someway it tells me it isn't true.

"Daddy" I say "where's mommy, why are you crying?" I say and my eyes get full of tears.

"She, she isn't coming back anymore" he says crying and he hugs me.

She is dead, mommy is dead she promised me she will never leave me alone, and now she's gone, gone forever, and she will never come back, I know it.

"Daddy" I say and he leaves me to see me into my eyes "It happened because of that Katniss Everdeen, right?" he nods and a feel of hate begins to take over me "I know that you will say this thoughts aren't good for a girl like me, but, but when I grow up, I would only look for one thing, and it will be finish with her and her family, like she did with mom."

"Angie, this will surprise you, but this time you are right, and I will help you to make her life impossible as never before." he says and I force a smile.

And it's true, if they don't kill her before I will fight and I will do whatever I can to make her life impossible.

_Be careful Katniss Everdeen, because me, Angie Mollet will finish with you,_ I think.

"Yes, it's my promise too," I reply to him.

**- THE END -**


End file.
